1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical treatment apparatus which uses both ultrasonic vibration and high-frequency current to carry out a surgical treatment on living tissue.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2008-11987 has disclosed a surgical treatment instrument which uses both ultrasonic vibration and high-frequency current to treat living tissue. That is, in this surgical treatment instrument, a proximal end portion of a probe is coupled to an ultrasonic vibrator. The probe is inserted through an insertion sheath, and a distal end portion of the probe protrudes from a distal end portion of the insertion sheath to form a treatment section. On the other hand, a grip member that can be opened or closed relative to the treatment section is provided at the distal end portion of the insertion sheath. The grip member is closed relative to the treatment section so that the living tissue can be gripped by the treatment section and the grip member. While the living tissue is gripped by the treatment section and the grip member, ultrasonic vibration generated by the ultrasonic vibrator is transmitted by the probe to ultrasonically vibrate the treatment section. Moreover, a high-frequency voltage is applied between the treatment section and the grip member to pass a high-frequency current through the living tissue. The surgical treatment using ultrasonic vibration provides a satisfactory cutting function, and the surgical treatment using high-frequency current provides a satisfactory coagulation function. The use of these surgical treatments together realizes surgical coagulation/cutting treatments that provide satisfactory cutting and coagulation functions.